Forgotten Notes Lost With Time: Tales of Knights
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: What I find when I look through my old Saint Seiya notebooks. Crooked crack, Yaoi, threesomes, take a peek into the sadistic mind of Akke Andringa- Before she was/took on "Akke". Includes "Truth,Death,Dare,or Love" & "How Camus & Milo Fell in Love"
1. Chapter 1

Forgoten Notes Lost Throughout Time:  
>Tales of Khights and Saints<p>

* * *

><p>What I find when I look through my old saint seiya notebooks. Crooked<br>crack, Yaoi, and threesomes, take a peek into the sadistic mind of  
>akke andringa. Includes "truth, death,dare, or love" and "how Camus<br>and Milo fell in love"

So I was flipping around (my minds like one, big, unorganized note  
>book) my head (an extremely dangerous thing to do. I found some info<br>from years past, some I went to my desk and starting digging through  
>my crap. I came across the two notebooks.<br>The first was a red composition notebook, wideruled.  
>This is a note of what I found in these two note books. Practically<br>unedited.  
>You can basically call this what my fellow author Shinju Hikari would<br>call "crack", at least tge miphrodity and the T/D/D/G story

* * *

><p>TABLE OF CONTENTS:<p>

(in order of discovery, skip to the better stories if you desire acctuall entertainment)

-'Miphrodite"

-"Hades' Angels: Mynervua & Lyeanirea"

-"Truth or Death or Dare or Gharephunkle"

-"A Match in Heaven/Hades: How They Fell in Love- Milo & Camus'


	2. Chapter 2

Forgoten Notes Lost Throughout Time:  
>Tales of Khights and Saints<p>

What I find when I look through my old saint seiya notebooks. Crooked  
>crack, Yaoi, and threesomes, take a peek into the sadistic mind of<br>akke andringa. Includes "truth, death,dare, or love" and "how Camus  
>and Milo fell in love"<p>

So I was flipping around (my minds like one, big, unorganized note  
>book) my head (an extremely dangerous thing to do. I found some info<br>from years past, some I went to my desk and starting digging through  
>my crap. I came across the two notebooks.<br>The first was a red composition notebook, wideruled.  
>This is a note of what I found in these two note books. Practically<br>unedited.  
>You can basically call this what my fellow author Shinju Hikari would<br>call "crack", at least tge miphrodity and the T/D/D/G story

Notebook 1:  
>-maybe twenty pages in, on the left page was an extremely bad drawing<br>of Aphrodite and Misty in bright pink highlighter. I asume this  
>because on the next page, the right page, I found:<br>In pink highlighter, "Saint Seiya" ^those words were crossed out^  
>after that, more words crossed out, then "Aphrodite &amp; Misty" crossed<br>out, and finnaly just "Miphrodity". Which sounds like some gay illegal  
>drug.<br>[[if - is writen in a space, it means Akkes handwriting was not  
>legible so could not tranfer it here, next to it she will write what<br>she think itsaid/ meant]]  
>{{nl stands for next line if they were meant to skip to the next<br>line}} I suspect I wrote this story when I was 10-11 (TEN-ELVEN!) when  
>I was saot seiya devoted and I spent my waking hours reading ss<br>fanfics. The Yaoi Days! When I matured from NickToons Network to the  
>Histoy Channel.<br>On the beginning line: "8pm 12th Palace  
>NL: Misty: "Come on babe! You've been doing your makeup for hours!<br>Aphro(dite): I actualy care about my appearance! Unlike you Lizy babe!  
>Misty: I have natural beauty! Unlike you - fake mole!<br>Aphro(dite): WHATEVER! My beauty is more important than your life!  
>Misty: Well then what* did you ask me out?<br>Aphro: I wanted- RINGGGG  
>Misty picks up the phone.<br>Misty: Oh hi babe i-! Yeah-oh bye.  
>Aphro: who was THAT!<br>Misty: My new_ babe! I was gonna tell you something important, but I  
>guess not, I just texted Kanon and he's my new date!<br>Misty storms away (out)  
>Aphrodite sk(c)reams at the top of his voice(lungs) and burst into<br>tears, his caked maskara runs down his chin  
>CHAP 2# [[pretty much the bottom half of the page is illegeble, but<br>I'll do my best]]  
>Aphrodite...<br>[[okay the rest is just crack so never mind]]

*I belive this is meant to be 'why'


	3. Chapter 3

On the back of that page, in redish-purple marker, is another tale  
>titled "Hades' Angels: Mynervua &amp; Lyeanirea"<p>

I belive this story was either written when I was visiting my sisters  
>b &amp; a, when I was 10-11. When all we thought about was sex. The reason<br>I belive it was around that time is because I was using the term  
>gharphunkle (sex) which mysisters an I had coined. And because in<br>later notes, well you'll find out.

"Prolouge  
>In the peaceful land of Danctuary, where Pope Mü loved all (?), love<br>and couples were flourishing. Romance was everywhere (romance is my  
>alltime specialty after all). Shura and Brennia, Shun &amp; Meliu, Shaka &amp;<br>Zayanne (ovous ocs), Hyoga & Miryah, Alede & June (?), even Pope Mú  
>had crushes, and many more. Unfortanately, Miryah, younger sister to<br>Zayanne, cousin of Aphrodite (good ol' complicated love triangles/  
>families), looked a little too much like Zayanne, and when Shaka saw<br>them making out (I think I mean "Miryah" and Hyoga) under a tree, he  
>accidently(mistakenly) thought it was Zayanne and aimed a blast at<br>Hyoga, but it accidently hit Miryah and she died (pffffft hahahaha! I  
>am SUCH a sadist, omg!). Zayanne had no idea where Miryah had gone off<br>to, and Hyoga had no idea where Miryah's corpse had gone and didn't  
>even know she ha died (?). Shaka (was like oh SHIT) and fled.<br>Chapter 1  
>"Oh Hyoga, your a bitch!" said a naked Miryah.<br>"Oh Neel, but I'm a awesome bitch, my love!" Hyoga pronounced (?).

-  
>Miryah sobed. She didn't know where she was. She looked around. She<br>was wearing fancy Greek linens and (was) spraled on top of a large  
>gothic bed. She looked around the bedchamber (bedchamber was also a<br>common term betwixt my sisters and I. She walked into a long coridor.  
>At the end, she, Miryah Neelie (saint neelie was a title of mine, so<br>Miryah must of been a character that was 'me'. It sort of make sense  
>since I'm shun, and shun is hyogas lover..?), found a tiny throne<br>room. Apon the throne was a sleeping, handsome young man. Whispering,  
>she thought aloud "He...he just vauguely looks like Hyogas old<br>boyfriend, Shun, is it?"  
>The gentleman awoke at the the sound of shuns name rolling of her<br>toungue (pfft) looking down at the gorgous young maiden who's eyes  
>glistened of fear (I love to run on).<br>"How are you, my angel?" he said, his deep but gentle voice ecoong off  
>the walls.<br>"Exsuce me good sir, but who are you? Where am I? (talk about blunt)  
>And why do you can (call?) me your angle?" she spat.<br>"why dearest Miryah, I am Jades, lord the afterworld!" he gently sang.  
>"Hades? Then..then..am I..? I must be dead?"<br>"Yes, but your soul still lives on her (here?) in peacful Elsium  
>Palace. You'll stay here for eternity with me."<br>"You?"  
>Chaper 2<br>Miryah had lived with Hades for who knows how long and eventually they  
>fell in love. But Miryah was planning to make some changes throughout<br>the afterlife.  
>Every night Hades asked her if she loved him. She always answered yes.<br>But inside she never dared to ask him the same. She called him Jadey.  
>Sometimes Hades asked not to sleep with her that night. This angered<br>her much. He usually did this the nights after they made love (?). She  
>thought he was disappointed in her gharphunkling (performance). But he<br>was just distant. It had been 200 years ont he surface (the world of  
>the living), and it was time for his evil side to come back. He had<br>explained this -. But she (im asuming he mean t to twll Miryah)  
>didn't take it as a threat. Their gharephunkle was amazing. To her. He<br>pronounced (there is no such thing as separate paragraphs in this  
>story) her Mynerva, underworld godess of truth and gharephunkle. She<br>made a few changes, only when Hades would let her. She rule (ruled?)  
>her own par of Elsium, a sort of afterworld sanctuary, Mynerva's<br>middle Elsium. The time Miryah got pregnat is about the time Shun  
>suddenly appeared (?), a spitting image of Hyoga (?), and when<br>the new traditions flourished. (!)  
>Chapter 3<br>Deseased saints of Athena, family, & friends of Hades' Angel were  
>invited to "staying lovies?" (?) Lyra. Kastles of Middle Elsium where<br>great Mynerva ruled. Miryah instantly fell in love with shun and slept  
>with him the nights Hades refused her. Finally, she decided to stop<br>gharephunkling him, but that only made it worse. With Shun, she  
>realized what she was doing and tried (?) to stop but Shun, in a<br>trance, wouldn't her leave (?). Finally (a common transition I use)  
>she confronted Hades and told hinbwhat she was doing. He said he<br>didn't care and she could do as freely as she pleased. She thought she  
>only liked him because Shun's looks were similar to Hades' own<br>charming ones. He only flattered himself because everyoe knew his  
>looks were copys of Shun's.<br>Two weeks later, Lyrorirea was born.  
>Chapter 4<br>They made the deal. Hades with Lyrorirea and Shun with his Neelie. It  
>wasn't just the Hypga in shun she liked, it was Shun himself.<br>And that's I had written here.


	4. Chapter 4

The next story I have written in here, in red marker, is "Truth or  
>Death or Dare or Gharephunkle"<br>This story is crack I wrote after reading a truth or dare ss story on ff  
>I was most likely highhorny/yaoiii when I wrote this.  
>The news spread throughout Sanctuary. Shion was throwing another one<br>of his crazy guys-only, crazy latenight hoha( another popualr term  
>that could mean 'hell' or cusing) parties. It was passed ont through<br>Sanctuary also that Pope Mu ( it think this particular plot/cast is  
>post-hades?) wouldn't be told or else. Only the brave, well, the<br>others were forced and the female saints were know to be tricky spies.  
>And known to spy on this kind of event, (for this type of event was<br>common). Milo, Camus, Shura, Alde, basically all the gold saints, and  
>few silvers, and bronze knights (attended).<br>Shion clapped his hands together after everyonehad arrived. He ran to  
>the door and locked it. Sheaka gulped as much air as his lungs could<br>possibly hold- and more. He coughed and weezed as Alde hit him in back  
>and tried to help.<br>"OKAY! WHO'S READY TO PLAY TRUTH, DEATH, DARE, OR GHAREFUNKLE?" Shion  
>excidedly screeched. "Excuse me?" Doko said. "Shion-kun, that's not<br>what you told me-" (this is funny because in my more recent ss story,  
>the great masters, shion is the evil antongsbist) "Shut up, Doko-<br>chan." Shion muttered through his teeth.  
>Chaper 2<br>Pope Mū sent a few female saints to investigate this rumored gathering.  
>Shion began to explain the rules. "Its simple. We'll go around the<br>circle. Whoseever's turn it is will spin the bottle. Whoever it points  
>to- that's who they'll ask truth, death, dare, or gharephunkle."<br>Shaka manged to peep "What does /death/ mean?"  
>"Oh that just means you have to fight the person who spun you."<br>Alde sqeaked "Ehat about _gharephunkle_?"  
>"Oh that's <em>simple<em>, you just imediately sleep with them."  
>Shaka began to hyperventalate.<br>"Who wants to go first?"  
>(Silence.)<br>"First to voulenter gets a free bottle of wine!"  
>Camus' hand shot up and thn he realized what he had just done, he<br>started to pull it down but then-  
>"OKAY, CAMUS, you're up!"<br>He slowly reached for the bottle as a drop of sweat ran down his cheek  
>and Milo licked his lips. Then Shion grimaced (so) Camus twisted the<br>bottle. It spun and spun and it spun the. Slowed. Shaka continued to  
>hyperventalate. It was almost done spinning where it had started, by<br>Dante, Camus, Milo, and Misty. It seemed as though it was deciding  
>whether to stop on Milo or Misty. Misty stomped and it stopped at<br>Milo. "YES!" Camus began to ask "Milo, tru-"  
>"GHAREPHUNKlE! I WANNA GHAREPHUNKLE, CAMUS!" Milo screeched at the<br>top of his lungs as yanked Camus by the arm an dragged him out of  
>Libra Palace.<br>Chapter 3  
>"So does Misty wanna go or Dante?"<br>"Uh.." Dante muttered. Then a giggle was heard outside.  
>"Then YOU, Misty?"<br>"Uh..Ok.."Misty grunted. The he-she spun it. It stopped at Aphrodite.  
>Shun grunted. - Okay, Goldfish, Truth, Death, Dare, or<br>_Gharephunkle_?"  
>"Hmm...Truth?"<br>"K?..ooo! I know...Is your mole real or (is it) glued, painted, or  
>taped?"<br>"For one, it's a _beauty mark_, and um, that's none of your buisiness.."  
>"DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT PUNISHMENT IS?" Shion spat.<br>"_NO_! Um..it was real, but I kind of moved it..?"  
>"MOVED IT?" They all shouted.<br>"Long story.."  
>Chapter 4<br>"SHURA, ITS YOUR TURN!"  
>"K.." Shura span it.<br>"Um...looks like Aiorios...?"  
>"Aiorios? Truth, Dare, Death, or Garephunkle?" He (violently) shoke as<br>the last word rolled off his tounge and thought about gharephunkling  
>Aiorios. Ew!<br>"Um, Death, no that wouldn't be fair, um...Dare?"  
>"Then hmm, I dare you to be Saiori's taste tester for a day!"<br>"So like, um I get to eat her cookies? Cool!" Giggles were again heard  
>from outside, and throughout Libra palace. Aiorios was confuzed but<br>but accepted his fate. Shura thought, /Good luck man/...  
>Chapter 5<br>"Aioria~" Shion sang. "Lets do this." Aioria spun. "Shaka?" Cricket  
>Cricket Cricket. "Shaka?" "Ep...um...Truth, no dare no, truth, no date-<br>oh! I don't know?"  
>"Dare it is. I dare you to go skiny dipping in that pool by the Pope's<br>bedchamber window tommorow, I was gonna do truth, and ask you /really/  
>DO love Mū, but I know answer already. Now you can show him too.<br>"Shaka's face grew as ripe as tomato and he gasped. To add  
>suspenilsion, or what ever the fuck is wrong with him, Shion said<br>"PUNISHMENT...!"  
>"Lord be merciful!" Alde thought out loud. "FINE."He screached as he<br>became Evil Angry Shaka. Alde cowered in fear.  
>Chapter 5<br>"KANON?"  
>"Fuck it, sure." He span it. "Okay, <em>Angela<em>, you know the choices!"  
>"What, am I not imporatant enough for you to read them off? Death!"<br>"OOO! OUR FIRST DEATH! OKAY KANON, WHATS YOUR CHALLANGE?"  
>"Hmm..ROCK PAPER SCISORS, <em>right here, right now<em>."  
>"What? <em>Rock Paper Scisors<em>? That's an insult! I wanna FIGHT!"  
>"Too bad! Best two out of three!"<br>"DID I MENTION THAT THE WINNERS OF THE CHALlENGESGET WINE?"  
>"No, you did not. Let's DO THIS!"<br>"ROCK! PAPER! SCISORS!"  
>Angelo threw a rock and Kanon a paper. "YES!"<br>"ONE DOWN!"  
>"Whaterver. NEXT! ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"<br>Kanon: sicisps. Angelo: paper. "WHY YOU-"  
>"Where's my wine?"<br>"HERE YA GO!"  
>He blasted the cap off and sucked it down. "Hey, gimme some!" Saga<br>(sqeauled). "_You_ didn't win it!"  
>Chapter 6<p>

and thats all i wrote (an example that habits never die)


	5. Chapter 5

This story kinda acctually grosses me out now, because I'm no longer  
>all yaoi and ive been focused on strait all recently..<br>In blue marker:  
>A Match in HeavenHades  
>How They Fell in Love- Milo &amp; Camus<p>

Camuswas depressed. He didn't have a lover. His life was down the  
>drain! So, he thought he would pick a few of Aphrodites roses (hoping<br>he wouldn't notice, HA) and give the to the first beauty he saw,and  
>show them his bedchamber. Did I mentionhe was still a virgin?<br>Just as Camus was turning the corner of his empty, lonely temple. He  
>bumped strait into Milo. Their faces were <em>really<em> close together.  
>Camus face was extremely red, then, purple, then green, until it had<br>gone through the entire rainbow twice. Milo wasn't syurprised.  
>"Oh, CAMUS, are these for ME?" he said a he snached the roses out of<br>Camus' hands.  
>"Well acctually Milo-"<br>"Oh thanks CAMUS!" hw screached as he squead (?) Camus and lifted him  
>off the ground. Camus looked like he was about to barf when Milo put<br>him down and walked away. With Camus' roses. (well really they were  
>Aphrodite's, but whatever) "For the love of Athena!" he muttered. He<br>hated Milo. But yet he felt fuzzy inside. This happened whenever he  
>was around Milo. Was it Lovers' Cosmos? He ignored it. But in the back<br>of his heart he knew his fate.  
>Chapter 1: Love Flurishes Between the Palaces<br>Milo had fell in love the minute before they net. Just his Cosmos made  
>his Lovers' Cosmos say "I wanna GHAREPHUNKLE that man RIGHT NOW!"<br>Milo, at that tim, dint even know what gharephunkling was! He  
>remembered their days on star hill. It was love at first cosmos sense.<br>He hoped Camus would fall for him like milod had fallen for Camus.  
>Deep Down in his heart he knew Camus would. He ached to let his lip<br>meet Camus'.  
>After the rose incident, Milo NEEDED to expression his feelings for<br>Camus. So he wrote secret admire notes. The problem with Camus was he  
>didn't know whether he was aware for Milo's feeling for him or not.<br>Milo signed the notes 'Your Secret Admirer, Oiprocs 3'.  
>Who in this fucking Sanctuary the fuck is Oiprocs?/He thought day  
>and night. Milo usually left notes like this:<br>_My dearest Camus of Aquarious, I ache for your companionship. My love_  
><em>for you burns like a thousand suns. The first time our Cosmoses met, I<em>  
><em>knew you were my one and only true love.<em>  
><em>Love like one trillion suns, your secret admirer, Oiprocs 3 xoxo<em>  
>Camus was bafeled. Who was this Oiprocs girl? And why was she stalking<br>(I wouldn't call that stalking) him? Finally, Camus left a note, where  
>Milo usually put his note, to Milo. Milo read the note back at Scorpio<br>Temple.  
><em>Dearest Oiprocs, who are you truly? Why do you confess your love but<em>  
><em>never reveal yourself to me? Who are you mystery maiden? Aquarius<em>  
><em>Camus.<em>  
>Milo was embarest. Camus thought he was a <em>maiden<em>. Milo wrote back to  
>him<br>_Oh Camus, will you agree to meet me, say 7pm Tuesday, by the cliffs_  
><em>near your temple?<em>  
><em>-Love Oiprocs<em>  
>Chapter 2<br>Finally came Tuesday. It was 7:58pm. Camus was waiting impaitently.  
>Milo had chickened out. That's when the notes stopped. Camus was<br>furious and became Angry Drama Queen Camus- but still had enough  
>compasipn to write Oiprocs. He left notes on his steps but Oiprocs<br>never came to recive them.  
>Camus had previously asked Shaka what to do about the notes, and<br>Oiprocs. Shaka said to ignore them because Shaka was "emotionaly non  
>emotional" in Camus' view. This was because he misted his Mu-Mu who<br>had been sent to Pamir, Jamil. But Camus wasn't gonna say that to  
>Shaka, well not when he was "Emotionaly Non-Emotional".<br>Camus -decided to search and ask around sanctuary for this "Oiprocs"  
>girl. Nobody knew who was. Finally he asked Aioros."Why don't you ask<br>Milo. Scorpio spelled backward _is_ Oiprocs?"  
>"What? IT IS?" Camus dashed right out of Sagatarious temple and strait<br>into Scorpia where Milo was sitting at the table, listening to  
>depressing music, his chin in his palm, looking bored, tiny tears<br>rolling down his cheeks. Camus dint


End file.
